7 Days of MomGwen
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: I decided to make seven stories of Gwen from Camp Camp in the MomGwen AU, with Nikki as her adopted daughter. Bunch of cute and fluffy fanfics for your reading pleasure.
1. Comfort

Comfort

"I don't wanna go!" Nikki yelled from underneath her bed, her green hair still sticking out from the small opening underneath the bed. Her adoptive mother, Gwen, sighed with her hands on her hips.

"I know Nikki, but you haven't had a check up in years, and you need to have one so we can know if there's anything wrong with you," Gwen explained, before Nikki brought her head out of under the bed. Gwen knelt down son that she could pet Nikki's head in an attempt to calm her down, but Nikki still looked apprehensive.

"But…the doctor is scary. And I don't like being left by myself with the doctor," Nikki confessed, looking away from Gwen. Gwen gently pulled Nikki out of the bed before sitting down on the bed and pulling her into a hug. Nikki returned the hug, still looking concerned about her current predicament.

"Nikki, the doctor isn't scary. They're there to make you healthy," Gwen said, with Nikki still looking unconvinced. "Plus, I'll be with you the whole time, so if you're feeling scared, I'll be there to make sure everything goes well," Gwen offered, which made Nikki smile a little.

"You promise?" Nikki asked, muffled as her face was buried in Gwen's t-shirt.

"Of course, Nikki," Gwen confirmed, kissing her on the top of her head, before Nikki kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Now get ready so we can head out within the next half hour," Gwen said. Nikki nodded, jumped off of Gwen's lap, and ran to her room to get changed. Gwen smiled to herself before she closed the door and got changed herself.


	2. Protective

Protective

"Mom…are you sure that this is necessary?" Nikki asked, her voice muffled by a scarf. Her green hair covered by a red and yellow beanie, the same color as the big poofy jacket that was practically drowning her. She was wearing red tights with yellow boots. Her adoptive mother, her former camp counselor Gwen, was looking at Nikki's attire as if she was imagining Nikki going outside in the snow.

"Nikki, I don't want you to get a cold," Gwen responded before heading to the closet, pulling out some mittens. "Oh! I almost forgot the mittens!" Gwen called, before she ushered Nikki to come closer to her.

"Mom, we're just going to David's apartment, it's not like we're playing out in the snow," Nikki said as Gwen put the mittens on her hands.

"Nice try Nikki, I heard you and Max talking about having a snowball fight once you got there. And I'm not letting my baby girl go out into the snow without some warm clothes, and you guys have to come back inside for dinner at 6," Gwen explained, causing Nikki to sigh and nod her head. After Gwen was completely satisfied with Nikki's wardrobe, Nikki grabbed Gwen's hand, and led her out of the apartment and to Gwen's car.


	3. Supportive

Supportive

"YEAH NIKKI! YOU GOT THIS!" Gwen yelled from the bleachers. Her daughter, Nikki, had joined her school's track team, and it seemed to be something that Nikki loved. Gwen had promised that she would be there to support her no matter where the track meets were, the temperature outside, or whatever. Gwen wanted to see Nikki happy, and if that meant she had to go and watch track meets two days every week, than that was fine by her.

"THAT'S MY FUCKING DAUGHTER OUT THERE!"

"Uhhh…ma'am."

""NIKKI'S GONNA TAKE HOME THE GOLD!"

""Ma'am, please…"

"GO NIKKI GO!"

"MA'AM!"

"WHAT!?"

"You do know that this is only a practice meet, right?" the man trying to get Gwen's attention said. This man, wearing a gray t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and wearing a whistle around his neck, was Nikki's track coach. Gwen looked at the track, where all of Nikki's fellow runners were looking at her with a little bit of fright on their faces, though Nikki still looked happy at her adoptive mother's encouraging words.

"THANKS MOM!" Nikki yelled from the track before she continued running. Gwen smiled at her daughter's running form, before nodding to the coach, and watched the rest of her green haired daughter's practice feeling a strong sense of pride.


	4. Appreciation

Appreciation

Nikki was sitting in Gwen's room in the camp counselor's cabin, still crying from the scraped knee that she got earlier today from playing in the trees. Nikki looked up at Gwen, who was carrying a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball.

"Nikki, how many times have I told you to stop playing the trees? You're lucky you only got some scrapes and bruises, and nothing broken," Gwen lectured, pouring a small amount of the rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball, putting the now wet cotton ball on Nikki's bruised knee, causing her to jump slightly. "What am I going to do with you?" Gwen mumbled, not out of malice, but with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Gwen," Nikki mumbled, looking down at her feet. Gwen sighed, put the cotton ball and rubbing alcohol down, and gave her a hug.

"It's OK, I'm just glad you're safe. Just…please don't do that again," Gwen said, worry lacing her voice, as she rubbed Nikki's back with her hand. When Nikki looked at Gwen's face, she saw that Gwen had tears in the corners of her eyes. Nikki hugged Gwen back, and rubbed her back like Gwen did for her.

"Thanks Gwen. That means a lot to hear you say that, I love you," Nikki said, causing Gwen to inwardly scream. She had never heard Nikki tell her that despite how close the two had gotten over the course of Nikki's stay at the camp. Gwen knew from what she saw with Nikki's mother that her home life probably wasn't enviable, and it made her really appreciate the fact that her father, while sometimes inconsiderate and annoying, at least always had her best interests at heart and did care about her. She couldn't say the same thing about Candy however. Gwen knew that Nikki was in desperate need of a strong parental figure in her life, and if her mother wasn't going to do it, than she would be more than happy to be that figure that Nikki needed.

"I love you too Nikki."


	5. Apology

Apology

"Sorry about this, you guys. I'm going to take her home now," Gwen, still in her nurse scrubs, told her co-workers before she left with her adoptive daughter, Nikki, following her out of the office while holding her hand. Nikki had tears in her eyes, scared that she may be in some real trouble. Gwen was working later than usual at her nursing job, and Nikki, not wanting to go back to her and Gwen's apartment without Gwen, decided to go and see her at her work. However, once she had arrived, she had quickly been caught by Gwen, who had been passing by. Gwen decided to take her home not only to prevent Nikki from distracting her co-workers but also to prevent Nikki from seeing something that a girl who had seen too much for her age already should not.

"Mom…I'm sorry," Nikki muttered out. Gwen looked back at her before Nikki continued. "I know I shouldn't have come to your job uninvited, but I just…missed you." When they got to Nikki's car, Gwen sighed and turned to pick Nikki up for a hug.

"Nikki, it's OK. Really, I'm not angry at you," Gwen whispered into Nikki's ear, running a gentle hand through her hair. "Plus, you honestly did me a favor. Taking you home means that I get to go home early. If you hadn't come, I would've had to spend another two hours at the hospital," Gwen said, a smile forming on her face as she opened the door and put Nikki in the front passenger's seat. "Now that we're heading home, what do you want to eat?"

"Can we get some Burger King, please?" Nikki asked.

"Sure, honestly, I've been having a craving for their nuggets," Gwen responded before she left the hospital parking lot, and drove to the Burger King near their apartment complex. When they reached a red light near the Burger King, Nikki gave Gwen a hug from her side, which Gwen immediately returned with a hug of her own, which even included a kiss on the top of the head before the light turned green and the two went on their way.


	6. Embarrassment

Embarrassment

Gwen and her adopted daughter Nikki were walking hand in hand through the mall. Gwen had gotten a pay raise at work as a nurse at a local hospital after a promotion, so the two decided to find something good to buy at the mall. They had a full bag in one hand, and their other hand was empty and wanted to hold even more. The two stopped at a clothing shop and did what they usually did before heading into stores and looked at what was being displayed in the windows.

"Anything catching your eye, Nikki?" Gwen asked as Nikki had her face squishing against the window. Gwen had to channel all her strength to resist the urge to get her cell phone out of her pocket and take pictures of her adopted daughter being adorable.

"Mom, look! It's the newest Nerf Gun!" Nikki exclaimed as she pointed at a blue rifle Nerf gun that was sitting on top of other Nerf guns.

"You really love those things, don't you, you little jelly bean?" Gwen asked, ruffling Nikki's hair. Nikki blushed and shook her head, also shaking Gwen's hand off of her head.

"Please don't call me that in public, Mom," Nikki mumbled, as Gwen chuckled at her embarrassment as Nikki decided to focus on finding more stuff in the displays.

"So…do you want to go in?" Gwen asked. Nikki nodded and grabbed Gwen's hand again before the two of them headed into the store, which turned out to be a random knick-knack store. Nikki started running around the store, looking amazed at all the weird and cool looking things that the store was selling. Gwen chuckled at Nikki's excitement, as she jogged to catch up with Nikki, who was already at the back of the store.

"Mom! Check out this awesome shirt!" Nikki exclaimed, shoving the black T-shirt in Gwen's face. The shirt had lightning all over it in multiple colors, with the center of the shirt having a skull with fangs in the lightning.

"So…you want it?" Gwen asked. Nikki nodded, and Gwen put the shirt into her red basket, before looking through the clothes herself.

"Awww…Nikki, come and look at this," Gwen cooed, before Nikki ran to her and saw what she was looking at; a purple sparkling princess dress in Nikki's size. "You would look so cute in this," Gwen continued to coo, not noticing Nikki's disappointed expression.

"Ugh! Mom! You know I don't like that stuff! It's embarrassing!" Nikki exclaimed, causing Gwen to giggle again and grab her in a hug.

"Awww, you know I'm only kidding, Nikki," Gwen cooed, giving Nikki a kiss on the forehead. Despite the growing blush on Nikki's face, she gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek in return. Gwen let go of the hug, and continued looking around the store for more knick-knacks to buy.


	7. Excitement

Excitement

Gwen was in the break room of the hospital she worked at as a nurse, looking through her phone's photo gallery. Her phone gallery was full of what she considered adorable pictures of Nikki, but she was focusing on a recent series of photos. Nikki had just gone back to school, and they went shopping for some school supplies, and Nikki had asked for a pink backpack covered in flowers. Gwen found it to be the most adorable thing and bought it for her with no hesitation. She was looking at the multiple pictures she took of Nikki in her new backpack before one of her co-workers, a fellow nurse named Sherri came up to her.

"Hey Gwen, how's it going?"

"Oh good, I'm just looking at these pictures I took of Nikki."

"What adorable thing did she do this time?"

"She brought this new backpack for her first day back at school, and…it is the most adorable thing. Do you want to see it?" Gwen asked, holding up her phone with an excited smile, anticipating the same happiness she was feeling right now. Sherri nodded before taking the phone out of Gwen's hands, and looking through the latest batch of photos herself.

"Awww! You're right Gwen, this is super cute!" Sherri cooed as her eyes turned to hearts seeing all the photos of Nikki modeling her new backpack.

"I told you! I can send these some of these to you if you'd like," Gwen offered.

"Are you sure Nikki wouldn't mind that?" Sherri asked, as Gwen pulled up Sherri's Email on her phone.

"Oh you know that Nikki loves you, and she could use all the encouragement and compliments that she can get sometimes," Gwen explained, as she attached a few of the photos to the Email. By the time that Gwen sent the Email to Sherri, their break time was nearing its end, so the two nurses put all their stuff away before heading back to their job, still thinking about how cute Nikki looked with her new backpack.


End file.
